Oscar
Oscar, The Oscar, OSCAR or Oskar may refer to: * Academy Award or Oscar, presented by the American Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) for cinematic film achievements * OSCAR Radio, a radio station run by the pupils of Oundle School * Oscar (given name), an Irish- and English-language name; the article includes the names Osgar, Oskar, and Oskari * OSCAR: Near-realtime global ocean surface current data set; see Ocean current Animals * Oscar (fish), Astronotus ocellatus * Oscar (therapy cat), cat who can purportedly predict the deaths of hospice patients * Oscar (bionic cat), a cat which had implants after losing both hind paws * Unsinkable Sam, World War II ship's cat also known as Oscar * oskar, a gene required for the development of the Drosophila embryo * OSCAR (gene) * Beast of Busco, a North American cryptid turtle named Oscar Film and television * ''The Oscar'' (film), a 1966 American drama * ''Oscar'' (1967 film), a French comedy * ''Oscar'' (1991 film), an American film adapted from the same source as the French film, starring Sylvester Stallone * ''Oscar'' (2013 film), a 2013 American film directed by Mike Mitchell * ''Oskar'' (film), a 1962 Danish film * Oscar, a 1985 British TV drama starring Michael Gambon * Oscar Madison, character from The Odd Couple * Oscar the Grouch, a Sesame Street character * Oscar (TV serial), a 1985 British TV serial * Oskar Kokoshka, from Hey Arnold! * Oscar from Fish Hooks * Oscar, an Indian television program presented by Murali Menon Military * Oscar class submarine, a Soviet/Russian submarine class * Nakajima Ki-43, a World War II Japanese aircraft, codenamed "Oscar" by the Allies * Oscar, the letter O in the NATO phonetic alphabet Opera * Oscar (opera), an opera about Oscar Wilde, Irish writer and poet by composer Theodore Morrison to be presented by The Santa Fe Opera in 2013. Santa Fe Opera's announcement of the 2013 season on santafeopera.org Retrieved 24 September 2012 People * Saint Ansgar (801–865) * Oscar N. Onyema CEO, The Nigerian Stock Exchange * Oscar Bernardi, Brazilian footballer * Oscar (footballer born 1991), Brazilian footballer * Oscar de la Renta, fashion designer * Oscar De La Hoya, American boxer * Oscar I of Sweden (1799–1859) * Oscar II of Sweden (1829–1907) * Oscar Schmidt, Brazilian basketball player * Oscar Wilde (1854–1900), Irish writer and poet * Paul Nicholas or Oscar, British actor and performer * Oscar, manager of the professional wrestling tag team Men on a Mission Technology and transport * OSCAR, Orbital Satellite Carrying Amateur Radio * OScar (open source car), a project aiming to design an open source vehicle * CityRail H set or Outer Suburban CARs (OSCARs), a type of train in Australia Computing * OSCAR McMaster, an electronic medical record system * OSCAR protocol, a protocol used by AOL Instant Messenger * Open Source Cluster Application Resources (OSCAR), a Linux-based software installation Other * Oscar (Irish mythology), the warrior son of Oisín and Niamh * ''Oscar'' (video game), a 1993 platform game * OSC OSCar, a synthesizer manufactured by the Oxford Synthesizer Company * Oscar, Louisiana, U.S.A * Oscar, Oklahoma, U.S.A * Oscar, West Virginia, U.S.A * Out of School Care and Recreation References Notes